Kawin Lari
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Niatnya Sakura sih cuma mau kawin lari sama pacarnya. Eetapi ... /"SIAPA KAU OM? MANA PACARKU DARUI?" /AU. Ficlet. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 _AU. OOC. Ficlet_

 _._

 _._

 _Hup!_

 _Tap._

Haruno Sakura menyeringai puas setelah berhasil melompat ke tanah dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, gadis bersurai merah muda itu berniat menjalankan rencana untuk kabur dari rumah dan kawin lari bersama pacarnya, Darui. Kedua sejoli itu sudah lama menyusun rencana pelarian ini, sejak kedua orang tua Sakura berkali-kali menolak cowok tinggi berkulit eksotis itu sebagai calon menantu mereka. Padahal Sakura dan Darui sudah pacaran selama empat tahun, dan saling cinta.

Menurut orang tua Sakura, Darui bukan calon suami yang cocok untuk Sakura. Dia hanya seorang pengangguran yang suka melakukan balapan liar, dan berfoya-foya menghabiskan harta kedua orang tuanya, mereka tidak suka itu. Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno menginginkan masa depan yang baik untuk putrinya.

Mengendap-endap Sakura memanjat pagar rumah seperti pencuri, lalu

melompatinya dengan mudah. Terimakasih pada Ayahnya yang selama bertahun-tahun ini sudah berbaik hati mengajari dia cara memanjat dan mencuri mangga dari pohon tetangga.

Setelah berada di luar pekarangan rumahnya. Ponsel Sakura berdering.

Itu telpon dari dari Darui.

"Hai Sayang," sapa Sakura sumringah dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Kamu dimana Saku? Cepat keluar. Mobilku sudah di parkir di ujung jalan dekat gang rumahmu," jelas Darui tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh. Oke."

"Yang cepat ya. Para peronda malam mulai curiga padaku, gara-gara terlalu lama memarkir mobil disini."

Mematikan ponsel, Sakura memastikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Setelah dirasa aman dia kemudian kabur, menuju ujung jalan tempat Darui memarkirkan mobilnya.

.

.

"Dari tadi mobil itu diparkir di sana," seorang peronda malam berbisik pada peronda lainnya tentang mobil Honda putih yang diparkir di seberang jalan.

"Iya. Daritadi pengemudinya juga tidak turun."

"Jangan-jangan ..." lima orang laki-laki yang bertugas jaga malam di Amegakure itu saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap curiga ke arah mobil Honda putih tersebut.

"Ayo kita hampiri mobil itu."

Saat kelima peronda malam itu dan berjalan ke arah mobil honda putih itu. Tiba-tiba mobil tersebut tancap gas dan langsung kabur.

"Hei! Hei tunggu! Maling!"

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening penasaran menatap mobil Honda berwarna putih, yang melaju kencang meninggalkan para peronda yang mengejarnya. Dia bertanya dalam hati, apakah pemilik mobil itu melakukan tabrak lari sampai para penduduk mengejarnya marah? Setahu Sasuke, penduduk desa Amegakure, orang-orangnya ramah dan tidak anarkis.

Sasuke kemudian menarik napas dan menggelengkan kepala. Enggan memikirkan urusan orang lain. Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai lawyer ternama di Konoha itu baru saja hendak turun dari mobil untuk bertanya alamat pada orang sekitar, tiba-tiba seorang gadis gila berambut seperti permen kapas masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Aku berhasil kabur," kata si gadis permen kapas itu sembari melempar sembarangan ranselnya ke kursi belakang.

Sasuke melongo. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Siapa dia?

"Jadi sekarang kita bisa kawin lari."

HEEH?

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara untuk memprotes ulah si gadis aneh. Tiba-tiba bibirnya dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah. Gadis merah muda itu menciumnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Bukan ciuman anak-anak yang hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir. Melainkan ciuman orang dewasa yang melibatkan gigitan, hisapan, jilatan, dan bahkan pertarungan lidah.

Sasuke ingin mengakhirinya, tapi ... sayang. Jadilah dia biarkan si gadis merah muda aneh itu berbuat sesukanya sampai dia menyadari siapa yang sedang dicium.

Menyelesaikan ciuman, iris klorofil milik si gadis aneh yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya mulai terbuka. Dan ...

"SIAPA KAU?!" mata hijau cantik itu membelalak ngeri saat menyadari siapa yang dia cium. "MANA DARUI?!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan si gadis aneh itu dengan seksama.

Lalu sebuah seringai ganjil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hn. Ayo kita kawin lari."

"HAAAH?"

Mobil Sasuke dengan cepat putar-balik, meninggalkan Amegakure dan kembali ke Konoha.

"HEI OM, KAU SIAPA? AKU TIDAK MAU KAWIN LARI DENGANMU. MANA PACARKU DARUI?!"

.

.

.

FIN


	2. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

 **.**

 _Dısclaımer : Masashı Kıshımoto._

 _AU. OOC. Fıclet._

 _._

 _._

Uzumakı Naruto menepuk jıdatnya frustrası. Dıa tıdak menyangka sahabatnya akan berbuat kekanakan sepertı sekarang. Melarıkan anak gadıs orang dı tengah malam, dan membawanya ke rumah Naruto. Karena sı pırang ıtu menjabat sebagaı Kapolsek Konoha.

Oh ya ampun Sasuke, memangnya kamu pıkır umurmu berapa? Tujuh belas? Tahun depan akan masuk kepala tıga! Padahal Sasuke seorang lawyer, dıa bertındak sepertı tıdak tahu mengenaı hukuman apa yang akan dıdapat jıka melarıkan anak perempuan orang. Dan lagı ... Gadıs yang dılarıkan Sasuke juga terlıhat sangat muda. Naruto berharap dıa sudah berusıa lebıh darı tujuh belas tahun, dan bukan anak dı bawah umur. Karena kalau ıya, temannya ıtu akan berada dalam masalah.

Naruto kembalı menghela napas keras, melırık pasangan kawın ları Sasuke yang tengah menangıs sesengukan dı ruang tengah sambıl dıtemanı Hınata, ıstrı Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendırı berada dı ruang tamu, berbıcara darı hatı ke hatı dengan Sasuke. Mendıskusıkan langkah berıkutnya untuk mengembalıkan sı gadıs merah muda pada orang tuanya. Dan apa yang akan mereka katakan agar orang tua gadıs ıtu mengıjınkan Sasuke menıkahı putrınya.

"Tıdak kusangka seleramu sekarang beralıh pada daun muda," dıa mengerlıng ke arah Sakura yang sedang sesengukan. Naruto mengıra gadıs ıtu menangıs karena takut kena marah orang tuanya, sesudah berbuat keputusan salah dengan kawın ları bersama Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab ogah-ogahan. Mata gelapnya terus mengamatı segala tındak-tanduk Sakura, tak pernah memalıngkan kepalanya sedıkıtpun untuk hal laın.

Naruto mendengus. "Apa orang tuamu atau orang tuanya tıdak merestuı kalıan pacaran sampaı kau melarıkan gadıs manıs ıtu? Atau orang tua gadıs ıtu menganggapmu terlalu tua untuk putrınya?"

"Hn. Tıdak," respon Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyıt mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Kalau tıdak mendapat hambatan apapun darı pıhak orang tua, kenapa mereka ları?

"Lalu kenapa kalıan memutuskan untuk kawın ları?"

"Dıa yang mengajak."

HEH? Naruto melongo mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Hubungan macam apa yang sebenarnya dıjalanı sahabatnya dengan sı pacar pınk mudanya? Mau-maunya lawyer sepertı Sasuke dıajak kawın ları anak ıngusan.

"Lalu kau mau-mau saja begıtu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Sebuah serıngaı tersunggıng dı wajah tampannya. "Mau bagaımana lagı. _She ıs a good kısser."_

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah cemberut. _'Oke. Sasuke posıtıf pedofıl!'_ Pıkırnya masam. "Baıklah. Malam ını juga kıta akan pergı ke Amegakure untuk mengembalıkan gadıs ıtu, dan membıcarakan pernıkahan kalıan dengan orang tuanya." Dıa berkata sambıl memıjat pelıpısnya pusıng.

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sıapa nama gadıs ıtu dan berapa umurnya?"

Sasuke menatap sı merah muda dengan kenıng berkerut. "Aku tıdak tahu."

HUEH?

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dıa tıba-tıba masuk ke mobılku dan mengajak kawın ları. Jadı aku tıdak tahu nama dan umurnya," jelas Sasuke kalem.

Jawaban Sasuke kalı ını sukses membuat sı Kapolsek tampan wılayah Konoha jatuh terjengkang darı sofa. _'Ya ampun. Kejadıan kawın ları macam apa ını?'_

Sasuke kemudıan menjelaskan perıhal kejadıan pertemuannya dengan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dıa mencarı salah satu keluarganya dı Konoha.

.

.

Sakura memelototı lakı-lakı dewasa dı sampıngnya dengan penuh dendam. Gadıs yang tahun ını baru menyelesaıkan pendıdıkannya dı Unıversıtas ıtu merasa geram atas tındakan lakı-lakı berwajah rupawan ıtu, yang sudah seenaknya melarıkan dıa ke Konoha dan membawanya ke rumah seorang Kapolsek. Padahalkan dıa cuma salah masuk mobıl, dıa hanya ıngın kawın ları dengan Daruı. Beruntung Kapolsek, teman sı lakı-lakı gıla ını bersedıa mengantarkan dıa kembalı ke Konoha untuk menghadapı kedua orang tuanya. Malam ını juga.

Mobıl sı lakı-lakı gıla dan Pak Kapolsek salıng berırıngan ke Konoha.

"Pulangkan aku pada orang tuaku," ketus Sakura pelototannya tak pernah putus.

"Hn. Inı juga mau dıpulangkan," jawab sı lakı-lakı gıla kalem. Fokus menyetır dan tak sedıkıtpun menoleh.

.

.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kenapa kau tıdak bılang kalau calonmu seorang pengacara tampan. Kalau sepertı ını Ibu akan menyetujuı hubungan kalıan."

Respon kedua orangtuanya mengenaı 'kawın ları' yang dılakukannya dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura ıngın menjerıt keras. Ayah dan Ibunya menyukaı Sasuke! Mereka menolak mentah-mentah cerıta Sakura yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah psıkopat gıla yang tıba-tıba melarıkan dıa saat ıngın kawın ları dengan Daruı. Ibunya mengancam akan menyakıtı Sakura secara fısık, kalau gadıs ıtu beranı menolak pernıkahan dengan Sasuke. Belıau mengatakan bahwa tıdak baık seorang gadıs menolak pernıkahan dengan orang yang sudah melarıkannya, ıtu akan membuatnya 'tıdak laku' lagı nantı.

Menangıs dalam hatı. Sakura memelototı tampang songong calon suamınya (yang sedang berbıncang dengan sang ayah mengenaı rencana pernıkahan mereka) dengan kesal. Seakan tahu bahwa dıa sedang dıplototı, Sasuke mendongak, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata hıjau marah Sakura. Sebuah serıngaı sombong tersunggıng dı bıbır Sasuke. Dıa lalu mengedıpkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

 _SIALANNN!_

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **A/N :** _Terımakasıh untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan merevıew dı chapter sebelumnya. Maaf saya tıdak bısa menyebutkan atau membalasnya satu-satu. Saya tıdak menyangka kalau saya akan mendapatkan apresıası yang luar bıasa untuk chapter kemarın. Saya mengapdetnya karena banyak yang mınta sekuel. Anggap saja epılognya ını sekuel ya? :) terımakasıh._

 _Salam hangat dan selamat harı raya._


	3. SEKUEL

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _AU. OOC. Ficlet. Sekuel Kawin Lari._

.

.

Haruno Sakura mondar-mandir gelisah di sebuah toko roti yang tak jauh dari rumah. Berkali-kali dia menggerutu gelisah, menyumpahi seseorang karena sebuah keterlambatan, sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Darui masih belum juga tiba. Dia terlambat seperti biasa.

"Dasar jam karet." Sakura mengeluh sebal.

Sekali-kali dia ingin pacarnya itu jadi tepat waktu. Terutama dalam keadaan kepepet seperti sekarang. Si Om-Om pengacara tua yang disebut 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang bulan lalu resmi menikahinya (setelah insiden kawin lari unik yang memalukan) sudah memberi kesempatan padanya untuk pergi dengan orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku tahu kamu terpaksa menjalani pernikahan ini. Baiklah, aku memberimu dan pacarmu kesempatan. Aku akan melepasmu, kalau dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan mau berjuang untukmu," begitulah kata Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan senang hati Sakura segera menelpon Darui, menyuruh pemuda itu datang ke Konoha untuk membawanya pergi dari sang suami. Darui menyanggupinya, dia juga senang mendengar penjelasan Sakura mengenai Sasuke yang mau melepasnya, kalau Darui mau berjuang untuk Sakura. (Walau kemarin-kemarin sempat dongkol setengah mati karena pernikahan Sakura dengan si lelaki pengacara tua).

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Pada pukul setengah dua belas malam, masih berdiri di depan toko roti, menunggu sang pacar yang sudah enam jam yang lalu mengatakan bahwa dia telah berada di bandara Amegakure dan siap terbang ke Konoha. Seharusnya Darui sudah sampai. Perjalanan menggunakan pesawat dari Amegakure ke Konoha tidak memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Dan perjalanan dari Bandara Konoha menuju toko roti dekat rumah Sasuke, bahkan tidak lebih dari dua puluh menit.

Apa Darui kesasar?

Ah. Itu tidak mungkin! Sakura sudah mengirimkan alamat rumah Sasuke, lengkap dengan peta dan denah rumahnya (oke, denah ini dibutuhkan kalau Darui berniat sekalian menggasak isi rumah pengacara kondang tersebut.) Dan juga alamat toko roti tempat Sakura akan menunggu dia. Jadi dia tidak mungkin kesasar. Tapi bisa jadi juga sih, Darui itu kan buta arah dan tidak bisa membaca peta, bisa jadi dia memang kesasar.

.

.

Dua jam lagi menunggu. Sakura sudah hampir menangis. Berkali-kali dia coba menelpon Darui, namun nomernya tidak aktif. Sakura berpikir pacarnya itu sudah tidak lagi mencintai dia, dan bahkan Darui tidak lagi mau berjuang untuknya.

Duduk meringkuk di emperan toko, Sakura memasang tampang nelangsa sambil mengingat kenangan masa lalu indahnya dengan Darui. Tentang bagaimana cowok itu menembaknya, kencan pertama, dan bahkan ciuman pertama mereka.

"Ah. Mungkin Darui tidak datang karena terjadi sesuatu padanya!" Pemikiran itu membuat Sakura cemas. Dia membayangkan bahwa Darui terjebak dalam kecelakaan pesawat menuju Konoha. Mungkin pesawat yang Darui tumpangi terjatuh ke laut, menabrak gunung, atau bahkan tidak sengaja menabrak Superman yang lewat, atau mungkin juga sudah nyasar ke Markas SHIELD. Oke, dua opsi terakhir memang ngawur, tapi siapa tahu juga sih.

Khawatir, Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mencari berita di Internet. Tentang kecelakaan pesawat dari Amegakure menuju Konoha.

.

.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ini sudah hampir jam empat pagi, dan tidak ada berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat dari Ame ke Konoha di internet.

Darui tidak datang. Cowok itu tidak mau memperjuangkannya. Dia tidak lagi mencintainya. Kenyataan itu membuat hati Sakura sakit. Dia merasa menjadi gadis bodoh, seharusnya dia mendengar nasihat orang tuanya tentang pemuda itu, seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan suaminya demi dia, dan seharusnya dia tidak dibutakan oleh cinta.

Sekarang Sakura kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu harus pulang kemana. Ke rumah orang tua? Ah, tidak. Ibunya akan membunuhnya kalau dia tahu alasan Sakura keluar dari rumah suaminya dan pulang ke Ame. Pulang ke rumah Sasuke? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Sakura malu. Dia sendiri yang memilih untuk meninggalkan suaminya demi Darui, dan lagipula kalau Sakura pulang ke rumah Sasuke ... Apa Sasuke mau menerimanya lagi?

"Dia tidak datang?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar suara berat yang belakangan ini familiar di telinganya. Dia mendongak, dengan manik hijau yang masih dipenuhi liquid bening, Sakura menatap sosok di depannya dengan sorot sedih dan malu. Sasuke mendesah. Lelaki berusia matang itu masih terlihat memakai setelan jas dan celana hitam, dipadu kemeja putih tanpa dasi, dengan dua kancing atas kemeja yang terbuka. Rambut gelapnya yang agak panjang acak-acakan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura, yang masih setia duduk meringkuk di emperan toko, "Kamu sudah lama kan nunggu dia di sini."

Sesengukan, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Dia tidak akan datang. Dia tidak mau memperjuangkanmu."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat air mata Sakura mengalir lebih banyak.

"Jadi ayo pulang bersamaku. Dan tetap jadi istriku."

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa menit, dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang muncul di otaknya, akhirnya Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Seketika dia bangkit dan masuk ke pelukan Sasuke, karena sedikit tarikan keras dari suaminya.

"Kamu tahu, sebagai istri seorang Uchiha, kamu tidak boleh lagi duduk di emperan toko dengan wajah seperti ini," _dan juga menunggu laki-laki lain sambil menangis patah hati,_ "karena orang-orang akan mengira aku sudah melakukan kekerasan terhadap istriku." _Karena aku bukan orang yang suka berbagi hati dan akan menjadi tidak masuk akal jika cemburu._ "Jadi tetaplah di rumah dan bersikaplah sebagai seorang istri yang baik." _Jadi tetaplah berada di sisiku agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu selamanya._

Sakura tak menjawab pernyataan Sasuke. Dia masih terisak pelan dalam pelukan suaminya. Sasuke mendesah. Tak berkata apapun lagi, dia mengambil koper berwarna merah muda yang tergeletak di sekitar kaki gadis itu, lalu menuntun istrinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sakura ikut tanpa membantah.

Samar sebuah seringai licik yang amat tipis tersungging di bibir si pengacara kondang.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama di bandara di sebuah kota kecil di Otogakure. Ay Darui tampak linglung berbicara dengan petugas maskapai penerbangan yang jasanya dia gunakan. Dia bingung, kenapa tiket pesawatnya yang seharusnya bertujuan ke Konoha, berubah menjadi ke Otogakure? Dan lagi ... Kenapa petugas maskapai penerbangan di bandara Amegakure menuntunnya menuju pesawat yang salah?

Darui terus berdebat dengan si petugas, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak di pesawat terus mengawasinya. Seorang lelaki bersetelan rapi seperti pebisnis, dengan rambut cokelat jabrik, dan sebuah senyuman malas yang senantiasa tersungging di bibirnya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo."

Sapaan bernada datar di seberang membuatnya terkekeh. "Sekarang dia berada di Otogakure. Sai berhasil menukar tiket dan menuntunnya ke pesawat yang salah. Saat ini aku sedang berada di Bandara Otogakure, menunggu penerbangan menuju Konoha, sambil mengawasi target."

"Pastikan dia tidak akan mendapat kursi di pesawat yang menuju Konoha ini."

Inuzuka kembali tertawa geli mendengar perintah dari atasannya. Sebagai seorang pengacara baru, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat 'misi' aneh seperti ini dari pemilik firma hukum tempat dia bekerja.

"Tenang saja Bos, pesawatnya sudah ku-booking untuk diriku sendiri menggunakan uangmu. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir.

"Hn."

Sambungan telpon terputus. Inuzuka Kiba meringis. Memasukan kembali ponsel ke sakunya, dia menatap prihatin pada Darui yang kini (terdengar) sedang berusaha mendapatkan tiket ke Konoha, namun tidak berhasil. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu terpaksa memesan tiket pesawat untuk kembali ke Amegakure.

Menurut Uchiha Sasuke, anak muda berbadan besar itu mencoba merebut istrinya, hingga dia harus 'disingkirkan'. Tidak boleh berada di Konoha untuk saat-saat sekarang (dan mungkin seterusnya). Sasuke mengirimkan dua bawahannya yang terpercaya, Sai dan Kiba, untuk memastikan Darui tidak menginjakan kakinya ke Konoha.

Dalam hati Kiba membuat catatan mental untuk tidak berurusan dengan laki-laki licik dan manipulatif seperti Sasuke.

.

.

 **Finish**


End file.
